Boa Alcazaba
Boa Alcazaba, also known as 'Boa Alcacer '(ボア・アルカセル, Boa Arukaseru) in Japan, is a character appearing in the series Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is formerly a member of the Snake Pit Organization. He battles with his Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic. Appearance Boa Alcazaba is a mid-sized boy with frizzy light brown hair and emerald green eyes. As of Episode 27, he gains a scar across his nose bridge. Boa wears a ripped dark blue poncho, and a black shirt. He also dons dark green khakis held up with a dark orange belt. Boa also wears black and navy blue high-top shoes. When battling, he straps a leather appliance that holds his launcher around his leg. Apart from his poncho, Boa wears the standard Snake Pit training uniform. Personality Boa is an ambitious young Blader, who follows his own goals. When he first meets Valt Aoi, Honcho Kiyama, Wakiya Murasaki and Cuza Ackermann, he shows his determination through refusing to give up his difficult training, even when he is sweating and is breathing heavily and almost collapses. As he rises up in the Snake Pit Organization, he begins to openly questions Ashtem's goals and states that he does not want to become a tool for him. Boa remains fiercely against obeying every command he is given. Boa is usually polite to others, and is calm outside of training and battles. He loses his composure the most when he interacts with the mysterious Red Eye. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Boa is a young Blader from Mexico, who was training in the Snake Pit in order to become stronger. When the training seemed about to physically overwhelm him, Red Eye told him to keep going, which motivated Boa permanently. Thinking of Red Eye as the strongest of all Bladers, he pushes past his physical limits to rise to the status of a Masked Blader. However, Xander and Ren Wu defeat the Masked Bladers before he can realize this goal, leading to Red Eye leaving the Snake Pit. Boa meanwhile steps up his training and through major peril, manages to obtain his current Bey Arc Balkesh. After this, he begins to follow Shu around. He takes over the battle with Ren from him to prove his improvement in skill. When he witnesses Red Eye's defeat at the hands of Lui, he is distraught by the perceived shortcoming of his idol. In the International Blader's Cup, he is determined to defeat Shu, but fails. Then, he loses to Norman Tarver and Kurt Baratier. He manages to defeat Cuza Ackerman, but than fails to defeat Valt Aoi. Losing his faith, he almost throws his Bey to the ground, but is stopped by Valt. Eventually, the two accepted each other; and Boa leaves the Snake Pit. Before walking away, he warns Valt that Theodore Glass and Ashtem are one-and-the-same and that the true purpose of the tournament was for the sake of creating the ultimate Bey: Spryzen Requiem 0 Zeta. Beyblades * Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic: Boa's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution. Special Moves * Final Guard: Balkesh's Forge Disc shifts with its Energy Layer three times and after the third time it creates a red spherical shield, which is Balkesh's last line of defense. Although powerful enough to deflect attacks, the shield can be broken if the opponent's attack is powerful enough, which causes Balkesh to Burst. If the opponent's attack isn't powerful enough, it will send the opponent Bey flying into the air and usually Burst once it crashes into Balkesh's shield. * Final Crash: Similar to Final Guard, Balkesh's position shifts three times but instead of remaining in the center of the stadium, Balkesh rides the slope and uses the momentum to its advantage to crash head on with the opponent. The move can knock the opposing Bey out of the Beystadium or burst it. But, if it's counteracted by an extremely powerful attack, it can cause Balkesh to Burst. Battles Relationships Red Eye Red Eye is Boa's motivation and he idolizes the powerful blader. From the start of Boa's stay in the Snake Pit Organization, Red Eye's harsh motivational speeches drive Boa to always give his all. As a trainee, Boa admires Red Eye for his strength, and asks him how he became a good Blader. After hearing the answer, that he had to try harder and believe that he could beat anyone, including Red Eye himself, Boa grew much stronger. Norman Tarver As they both are Snake Pit Bladers, Boa and Norman share an understanding of their situation and also a goal: to beat Red Eye. They also share a small rivalry with one another, on who will defeat Red Eye first. Both of them are critical of Ashtem and talk about this openly. Ashtem Though Ashtem is the one who gave Boa his Bey, Boa doesn't consider himself loyal to him due to the fact that he is aware of the former's true goals and refuses to allow himself to be used as a pawn. Instead, he chooses to follow his own path, to rely on himself and his Arc Balkesh 2Bump Atomic. He eventually gives away Ashtem’s identity to Valt, further confirming with disloyalty to the leader. Valt Aoi Boa initially had a dislike of Valt due to the fact that he considered him weak after he had lost to Red Eye. This continued throughout most of the season until their battle in the International Blader's Cup, where Valt managed to defeat Boa. Afterwards, Valt saw Boa about to throw his Bey away in a moment of hopelessness and managed to stop him by convincing him not to give up because of one loss. Afterwards, Boa had a change of heart and finally accepted Valt's friendship. Quotes * "I'd like to watch from here if that's alright." * "You're pathetic! You are nothing but a massive disappointment! -after witnessing Shu lose to Lui * "You're always such a pain. The second I laid eyes on you, I knew that you'd get under my skin! I don't care if you're friends with him or not. I still can't stand you." -expressing his disdain for Valt after the latter confronts him over Shu's predicament. * "Do you seriously think an upgrade is all you need? Forget Red Eye, there's no way you're getting past me!" -to Valt during the International Blader's Cup * "Lay off, just give me a little space, would you? That said, If we do, no way you're beating me again." -after Valt stops him from throwing his Bey away. * "Do your best out there." -watching Valt's match with Kurt * "Do you remember Ashtem, the guy who says he rules the place Pit? Well, it turns out he's here at the tournament. He's the owner of the Raging Bulls, Theodore Glass." Gallery For a full gallery of images of Boa, see Boa Alcazaba/Gallery. Trivia * Boa's name comes from a genus of non-venomous constrictor snakes indigenous to Mexico, Central and South America. ** His Japanese surname, Alcacer is derived from the Spanish term 'alcazar' which means 'castle' or 'fort', likely a reference to his Bey, Arc Balkesh, which is a Defense Type. * In the International Blader's Cup, he only won once, in which he beat Cuza. * Both Boa and Suoh Genji have had the same Beyblade prior to obtaining their current ones: Raging Roktavor Knuckle Unite. They are both also left-handed and use left-spin beyblades. * He appears to be the only known Snake Pit Blader who isn't an antagonist. * His birthday is November 21. * His blood type is AB, which is probably a reference to his bey, [[Arc Bahamut 2Bump Atomic|'A'rc '''B'alkesh]]. * Boa is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'A'rc 'B'alkesh, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Silas Karlisle, Ghasem Madal, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Norman Tarver, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Male Category:Snake Pit Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Characters Category:Recurring Characters